


His Own Little Dream

by Carrot_Gamer551



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bowspam, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Trigger Warning for basic food descriptions, hella problematic, the age difference is 19/16, the family just eats breakfast and dinner, the tags are not lying, this was for a secret santa, three years between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Gamer551/pseuds/Carrot_Gamer551
Summary: I recently did a Secret Santa fic exchange and they requested Bowspam. So they, and you, are getting Bowspam."The blonde teenager slowly pushed open the door to their older brother’s room. The last night before the guest left, snoring softly on the floor of the room. Blue eyes roamed over the sleeping body, watching the sleeping bag gently rise and fall with each slow breath.""They’d always admired the dusty-blonde, their eyes shining like perfect emeralds; a perfect pair with his own aquamarine. The teen slowly slipped to his knees by the person, lifting a hand up and sliding it over the green fabric they were inside of."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	His Own Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have purposefully not included character tags and only the relationship tag. I was careful about also not putting the names in tags or the summary.
> 
> You are here because you filtered for Bowspam.

A nice little family sat at a table, one person not part of them though. A guest that was staying the night. They’d been visiting all week to say goodbye to his friends before he was to head off in a few days. Their green sweater covered a black T-shirt, and their hands held a knife and fork. THey’d made idle comments about how the parental figure at the table made the best food and that he’d need to send it to him when he left.

"So, Dream. What are you thinking of pursuing in college?" The eldest male at the table gently cut at the pork chop on his plate, picking up a bit-sized piece with his fork, and smiling at the guest while he ate. The dusty-blonde couldn’t answer right away, mouth full of rice and pork.

They swallowed, dabbing at the corners of their mouth with the napkin at their side. "Oh, Phil. I was thinking of going for Computer Science- coding, y'know?" They smiled, a happy aura just seemingly around them. They glanced at their friends, the pinkette nodding while the brown-haired male flashed a thumbs up.

"We told you that before, dad. Dream is all about technology, remember?" The pinkette pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, smiling some. It was a rare sight, but he was with one of his best frenemies. 

The adult huffed, pretending to be upset. "Of course I do-" He shook his head. 

The youngest of everyone at the table gently prodded at what was on their plate. Their eyes were on the guest. In the next week, people would be in and out of the house to help move the elder siblings furniture around and to their colleges of choice- the dirty-blonde ray of sunshine included.

That’s why they were here. A last meet-up before the three friends all split to different places. One going to Florida for Computer Science, one staying in California for English, and the last going to London for Musical Arts. They’d be leaving the smallest behind with his dad.

He finally scooped a bit of rice onto his fork, forcing the bland grains down. He couldn't look away from the sweater-wearing blonde. His turquoise eyes snapped to the plate. "Yeah dad, how could you forget something so crucial about the Big Man?"

The father of three chuckled, ruffling up the hair of his youngest son. "I'm sorry, how could your friend ever forgive me."

"S'not my friend." He hated that fact. He wanted Dream to be his friend, sometimes more.

He had a bit of a plan tonight though, picking up his plate and grabbing a Tupperware container. He bid them all goodnight, saying he was extra tired. Four voices echoed back, but one stuck out to him. "Goodnight, Tommy-" It was Dream.

The small Brit nodded, putting the container of his leftovers in the fridge and heading up the stairs to his own room. Dream was staying in Techno's tonight since he'd been in Wilbur's the other day. 

Techno was a sound sleeper, and Tommy couldn't help but thank that fact. Images of the male were a reoccurring thing in his mind, a cheerful and sly blonde that'd make jokes whenever the opportunity had arisen.

He shook his head, starting up his computer to play Minecraft. A small server he and his friend across the street had made. A little world where they could build whatever and do whatever. He opened up his chests, pulling out one of his favorite music discs and playing it in a jukebox nearby his build-site.

He'd lost himself in the game, getting invested with building a large mansion and humming along to the song. He’d eventually given up on restarting the disc and just heading to Youtube so he could loop the song there. It was midnight before he knew it.

All the lights in the house were off, his bare feet hitting the wood. He opened his bedside drawer, grabbing the item he'd stolen from his dad's room a long while ago.

It was quiet in the hallway, eyes searching the dark expanse; a small hand landed on the wall. He used it as a guide, finding the painted door with a little sign on it. _'No Orphans Allowed'_.

The blonde teenager slowly pushed open the door to their older brother’s room. The last night before the guest left, snoring softly on the floor of the room. Blue eyes roamed over the sleeping body, watching the sleeping bag gently rise and fall with each slow breath.

They’d always admired the dusty-blonde, their eyes shining like perfect emeralds; a perfect pair with his own aquamarine. The teen slowly slipped to his knees by the person, lifting a hand up and sliding it over the green fabric they were inside of. 

Nimble fingers clenched the zipper, pulling it down and exposing the pale body to the cold air. Freckles dotted the elder's cheeks and the one exposed shoulder from the way their T-shirt had shifted.

The blonde's small hand slid over the one exposed collar bone, watching a shiver wrack the other's body. They shifted, rolling over slightly; but they stayed asleep.

A single huff left the blonde's mouth, seeing the slight curve of their hips. He sighed, taking his hand back and pushing up the bottom of their shirt, gently gliding his hand across warm skin. Soft, warm skin.

He shook his head, slowly hooking his fingers into the waistband of the sleeping body's shorts and pulling them down with a small smile. They watched the sleeping male's flaccid cock twitch when he gently swiped a finger across the velvet skin. He didn't miss the way the other's face scrunched up slightly.

He gently pulled their shorts and underwear down to their ankles, working their feet out of the holes slowly.

The last part of the set up, slowly spreading the dirty blonde's legs and pushing one up to their chest. The younger grabbed the bottle that was in their pocket. They'd been planning this for awhile.

It was quick, popping the cap open without a sound and silently squeezing some of the slick liquid onto fingers. The young Brit waited until the liquid was warm, circling the entrance of the male under him. He watched their face continue to make small little expressions, an arm eventually coming up and covering their face.

He'd lost himself staring at the other, not even realizing that he'd already stretched them and lined his cock up. He slowly pushed in, watching pain take over the other's features and eyes slowly blink open- dazed and confused. "....T-Tommy what are-"

The younger didn't stop, pressing in until he was buried to the hilt. 

"Tommy-" The elder was more alert now, concerned and scared. Emerald eyes snapped downwards, body shifting and trying to pull away from the younger, but the blonde kept him still. "Tommy what the fuck were you thinking- what the fuck are you doing-" They were breathing faster than someone should.

"Shhh... Dream-" The blonde put a finger to plush pink lips, hushing the other. "You're perfect, you know that-" He started to slowly pull out before slamming back in, eliciting a cry from the other. He swiftly held his hand over the elder's mouth to keep them silent, watching panicked eyes dart to the bed.

That's right, his older brother was in the room still, how could Tommy forget. He huffed, watching pale hands larger than his own grab his wrist and pull his hand away. "We- you-" The other couldn't form the sentence correctly.

"Shhhhh..." He was just quieting them again, cupping the freckled face in a small palm and gently rubbing his thumb over the other's cheek.

Dream had relaxed back into the part of the sleeping bag he was laying on top of, staring up at Tommy. "If- I could get in major trouble." The smaller shook his head, now trying to set in a slow pace to fuck into the other.

"No one will know, Dream." He was quick to speed up, holding the other's leg all the way up- watching them silence small little moans that wanted to spill out of their mouth. They were enjoying it, they liked it. It posed the option of them maybe doing it again, maybe Dream being completely lucid and properly reciprocating. The blonde got excited, having the elder loop one leg around his waist to try and hit at a deeper angle

An appealing high-pitched, but muffled, keen made Tommy smile, continuing on in silence. He knew he’d found the little bundle of nerves inside the warm and wet cavern, that small spot that made people see stars. The other was jostling roughly, making small pained cries, only stopping when a thick white fluid spread itself across their abdomen, breathing heavy and eyes closed. The spot must’ve just felt so good.

Tommy followed soon after, not being able to last much longer after seeing the sly male spill all over himself, inside the other- whispering soft little praises. About how he wished Dream would pay more attention to him instead of his older brothers, how the dirty-blonde was his idol.

There were no words from the still sleepy elder. They just continued to stare up at Tommy, huffing, and grasping by the sides of their head, holding onto the pillow tightly. The smaller watched their eyes close, whispering under his breath about how he was probably still sleeping. About how this was just a dream.

About how he was possibly sick in the head for dreaming about this sort of thing. Tommy slowly pulled out of the other, watching his seed leak in small drips onto the sleeping bag. He smiled, putting Dream's underwear back onto him.

The elder's shorts were then worked back on, Tommy about to leave before he saw the other's eyes open up again. "...Tommy." 

"Hmm?" The smaller had tucked himself back into his own underwear.

They looked like they wanted to say more, to possibly ask questions even. They weren’t doing so though, blinking slowly and lifting a hand up to gently swipe their thumb right under Tommy’s eye. "..." The dirty-blonde was quiet, eyes fluttering closed again. "Just a dream..." Their last words before they took their hand away and their chest had started to rise and fall in a perfect rhythm.

Tommy nodded. If that's what the other needed to think. If that's what the other wanted to think.

\---

In the morning the small blonde sat at the table, seemingly happier than he had been the entire week as he ate pancakes his father had made. A blonde in just a T-shirt and shorts walked in, stretching and grabbing a plate from Phil. They acted as if nothing was wrong, but seemed to avoid eye-contact with the teen.

Tommy knew why, but he acted normal, greeting the dirty-blonde and watching them panic for a second before smiling back at him. “Morning, Tomathy.” They’d grabbed the maple syrup, drizzling it over the tops of the fluffy cakes and sitting across from the small blonde.

Tommy nodded, smiling at the other and watching his brothers come into the room and get their own breakfast. The fight for use of the butter first only lasted a few seconds before Techno and Wilbur were sitting on both sides of Dream.

None of them knew. Dream thought it was a nightmare or something. Oh boy, did he probably wish it was. The blonde knew what could happen if anyone found out. It was probably best that Dream didn’t think it was real. Besides, it made it feel special that way. The fact only Tommy knew. It made him feel fuzzy on the inside, a warm glow fill his heart, and an innocent blush coat his cheeks. “I hope you do good in college when you go. Can’t have you dropping out like we all know that Techno will.”

“Hey-” The brunette was chuckling at his slightly-older sibling's misfortune.

It was Tommy’s own little secret, his own little _dream_.


End file.
